


vanilla and cocoa

by jonocat



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interracial Relationship, Smut, may make in series idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: peter parker has always been there for you, and it's not even a a shock that you two are joined by the hip. it's not too weird to have your best guy friend who you're not dating hang out at your house all the time, and sleep in the same bed, and cuddle...right?





	vanilla and cocoa

"Ben and Jerry's?". You let out a final sigh, running your hand through a massive wave of curls and kinks. Frowning, you tugged at a particular spot where tangles had formed. Peter's voice wobbled on the other side of the phone, and something in your throat pulled. You hated hearing the usually enthusiastic Peter in such a way, especially if it was over some girl that never returned his affections anyway. Wait...you weren't jealous, were you? 

"No, of course not!". Widening your eyes, you mentally face palmed. Shit, you weren't supposed to say that aloud!

"Oh...Well, I don't have to come over." Peter's voice wobbled a little again, and you could hear the hurt and confused tone in his whisper. Shaking your head frantically, you press the phone closer to your ear as you attempt to multi task picking up your dirty clothes from your bedroom floor. As soon as he came over, you reminded yourself to give him the biggest hug. 

"N-no! Sorry Peter, I was just talking to myself. Of course you can come over." Something warm and fuzzy rubbed against your ankle, a rumbling purr reaching your ears. You smiled as your tabby looked up at you, pawing at your toes to get your attention. "Besides, Tangerine will be glad to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!". Peter gave a short laugh, and you were glad that some of his humor had managed to come back.

"It's been two days since we binge watched the entire Star Wars saga. I mean, we're practically living together!". You snorted, rolling your eyes as you made your way to your closet. You ears warmed as you chuckled. An old, physics hoodie was slung over one of your hangers.

"We're practically married. You left your dorky physics hoodie here." Peter gave a sharp gasp, pretending to be deeply offended. Your ears perked as what sounded like someone intensely stomping up the stairs progressively closer to your apartment. 

"Dorky!? We both went to that physics camp, Y/N. If I'm a dork, than you're a dork!". Once the sound of the front door opened, you came out of your bedroom. Peter gave a barely believable angered frown, closing your front door with the back of his shoe. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, looking back at you with a playful grin. Opening your arms, you gave a lopsided smile back. A rush of the outside (and cologne? You weren't sure to be honest,) filled the air. His hair flopped to one side as he shook his head side to side, droplets of water flinging across the room. A giggle escaped you as you covered your face with your arms, backing away from the human sprinkler.

"Peter, what the hell!? Why are you wet?". The teenage boy sniffed, shucking off his jacket on the floor. He walked straight towards the fridge, and you assumed it was for the ice cream stash you had been accumulating for at least a week.

"A bus hit a puddle on my way up here." Grabbing one of the mini sized Ben and Jerry's carton, he looked back at you over his shoulder. "I kinda got all my clothes all wet." You give a sarcastic huff, taking the time to actually notice that his shirt and pants were mostly soaked, and his hair still looked damp.

"No kidding. Do you want to go take a shower while I put your stuff in the washer?". He gave a faint nod, putting the ice cream on the counter. As he made his way to your bathroom, he peered his eyes at you.

"You're not gonna eat my ice cream, are you Y/N?". Shaking your head, you cocked a hip out to the side before crossing your arms.

"Get in the shower, Peter. You smell like a wet dog."

The brunette let out a longer laugh, and you watched him make his way down the darkened hallway, hair dripping and all. You decided to settle on the couch and wait he until he was done, flipping on the TV to go through the channels. Halfway through searching for something interesting, an odd thought passed through your mind.

 

You had a naked guy in your apartment. 

"...Huh", you muttered. 


End file.
